


video evidence

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Sex Tape, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Stiles and Jackson make a sex tape





	video evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: record, peaceful, hole
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/186292288067/for-teenwolfdrabbles-prompts-record)

“That's my good boy,” Stiles said, angling their camera for a shot of his cock leaving Jackson's ass. Jackson mewled as Stiles spread his cheeks, widening the way Jackson's loose hole leaked out Stiles's come. “Have I mentioned this is the best look on you?”

Jackson arched his back, a hint of a smile showing from his face planted in the pillow. Beneath him was a come-stained blanket, not that Stiles needed to check.

“Next time we should add that dildo you like so much.”

“Mhm.”

“And a dinosaur,” Stiles tested.

“Mhmm.”

If only Jackson was this agreeable everywhere else.


End file.
